


airdrop

by seungyeons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyeons/pseuds/seungyeons
Summary: yukhei thinks he's only sending it to mark, but it turns out he accidentally airdropped something special to mark and one more person.





	airdrop

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke don't take it seriously  
> my best pal and i got bored one night and worked on this mess from one to five in the morning enjoy  
> more chapters soon xoxo  
> comment your thoughts cowards

"yukhei, why does it smell like smoke in here?"

yukhei froze as he heard mark's voice echo through the otherwise silent apartment. he dropped the forkful of noodles into his bowl, making his way to the door his roommate was standing at. "uh... no reason?"

the face mark was making told yukhei he obviously didn't believe him. "what's in the bowl?" mark rested a hand on his hip as he spoke. yukhei smiled nervously, racking his brain for an answer. "uhh... don't worry about it." 

he felt his grip on the fork subconsciously tighten as mark looked into the kitchen. "yukhei, is that my last box of kraft macaroni & cheese dinner with teenage mutant ninja turtle shapes?" he obviously looked sad. yukhei looked down at the almost empty bowl, starting to instantly feel guilty - which he was, of course.

"mark, i'm sorry, i'll make it up to you..." he put the bowl down on the hallway table, stepping forward. mark almost instantly stepped back, a disappointed sigh slipping from his lips. "come on, yukhei, again? first the trolls shapes and now this!"

"i said i was sorry... come on, i'll take you to get drinks! anywhere you wanna go, okay?"

mark frowned and crossed his arms, though he didn't seem to be as upset anymore. "let's go to sakura then." yukhei nodded, vaguely remembering the cozy cafe mark had taken him to before. "okay, sounds good. let's go then."

 

 

yukhei got comfortable in his chair. he was sitting across from mark at a window table. the table was easy to score, considering no one else besides the server was there. "what do you think you want?"

mark tapped his chin while glancing at the menu. "there's a watermelon drink that looks good..." yukhei nodded, giving himself a moment to think as well before standing up. he walked up to the counter, smiling brightly at the person behind it.

"hi, we're ready to order!" the grey-haired boy behind the counter perked up at yukhei's words, giving him a go-ahead nod. he wasted no time in ordering mark's watermelon drink and a strawberry drink for himself. 

after a minute or two of patient waiting, he took the drinks from the man - jungwoo, as his nametag read - and made his way back to the table. he placed the drinks at both his and mark's spots.

"here you go, buddy."

"don't buddy me, yukhei. you know i'm still upset." the younger did seem to still be upset, so yukhei begrudgingly complied. he sat down quietly, pulling out his phone to give mark some space. he absentmindedly started to scroll through his gallery, eventually landing on a few rather suggestive pictures of himself.

he settled on a recent one, figuring the background of their apartment bathroom would look familiar. he was holding the corner of a white muscle top up with his teeth, as well as tugging grey sweatpants and plaid boxers down with his thumb - enough to see... well, almost everything. he would admit that it was still a bit shy of showing it all, though.

he quickly bit back a smirk, already starting to come up with a plan. he knew mark's humor as well as the younger male knew his, so when he hovered his thumb oved the airdrop option he was sure of his plan. glancing up at mark for the perfect timing, he sent the photo as the younger took a sip of his drink. 

yukhei knew his mission was a success when mark's eyes widened and he choked on his watermelon drink. "yukhei!" mark called out in between coughs. "that's not funny!" the only response he got from the older boy was a fit of laughter. yukhei spared a glance down at his phone screen to see that mark had declined his photo, but his laughter immediately died down. 

"what's wrong?"

"uh, bro... i think someone else may have had their airdrop on... and i think i accidentally sent that picture to them too... and i think they accepted." 

"who else is..." mark's question trailed off as the two look over at the server. the younger tapped yukhei's hand and pointed, obviously wanting yukhei to see how intently the server - jungwoo - was staring at his phone.

yukhei quickly looked away and covered his face, hoping that he would somehow be able to hide. he knew he obviously couldn't, though, his face pale with embarrassment.

"dude!" he breathed, staring blankly at the table. "he accepted!" mark broke out into a fit of laughter of his own, though he coughed into his hand to hide it when yukhei glared at him. "it's not funny! what am i supposed to do?" 

"go over there and talk to him." that recieved an intense death glare from yukhei. "dude, i'm kidding. just drop it, it was an accident after all." yukhei nodded and the two sat in silence for a bit. 

he felt his curiosity getting the better of him, so he decided to look back over. he tried his best to make it look like a casual sweep of the cafe, though he froze completely when he saw that jungwoo had disappeared. yukhei definitely felt like he had something to do with that. 

he pushed his feelings of guilt aside, falling silent again for a good few moments. he aimlessly and lazily scrolled through social media, not really focusing on it. he instantly perked up as he received a notification for an airdrop, though.

it seemed as if it was yukhei's turn to choke on his drink. he recognized the black polo shirt immediately, though he nearly gasped from the almost entire lack of bottoms. the boxers were pulled down like his were, though very little was left to the imagination. he couldn't help but focus on the bare skin, the finger touching pretty lips ever so slightly.

he ignored mark's concerned "what's wrong?". he quickly and shamefully tapped the accept button, turning his brightness down and bringing his phone closer to his body. he seemed to be under a spell, and mark reaching for his phone finally broke him out of it.

he tried his best to keep his phone to himself, but mark snatched it away before he could get a solid grip. he looked at the image with a bland expression. "is this normal for your type? airdropping nudes?" 

"we get it, mark, you're straight. don't be rude."

yukhei could barely do more than mumble. he was surprised when he learned he sent the first picture, but to say he was shocked upon receiving the second would be an understatement. he took his phone back from mark, closing his gallery as fast as he could.

"you know you're gonna have to face him to pay for our drinks, right?" 

yukhei sighed, obviously flustered. he stared blankly at nothing for a moment before getting another idea. he opened his gallery again, scrolling to where he had picked the image from earlier.

the one he picked this time was less subtle - the last one was more of a hint as to what was below, but this one left it out in the open. literally. 'it' was clearly visible, the picture taken a few mornings ago.

he didn't waste time as he tapped the icon for "jungwoo's iphone", sending it almost immediately. yukhei subconsciously glanced over at the counter to see that jungwoo had returned from his visit to the bathroom. they made brief eye contact before quickly turning away again. 

a couple minutes passed with no activity from anyone. things seemed to be quiet until yukhei suddenly received a picture of a paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

"i'm gonna go pay."

mark distracted him from the new airdrop as he got up. he reached into his pocket to hand the younger his card, mumbling a distracted "okay." he accepted the picture, doing his best to remember the number as he left his gallery and went to his contacts.

he entered jungwoo's name and his number, hesitantly saving him as a contact.

as mark returned to the table, yukhei stood up. "let's call it a day, yeah?" he sounded a bit rushed, giving mark a sheepish smile. he didn't bother to wait for a response, starting to gather their things. he grabbed their unfinished drinks and turned on his heel to walk to the door.

he paused at it for a moment, slowly turning to look over at the counter again. he couldn't help but blush as he made eye contact with jungwoo, a shy wink from the latter accompanying the gaze. he broke the eye contact as mark stepped out of the cafe, turning around slowly and following him.

and then they left.


End file.
